Gamma Zeta Die!
Gamma Zeta Die is the fifth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode aired on July 9, 2013. Synopsis Hanna has a nightmare of her mom in a prison jumper and her hair cut off, and she wakes up in a panic. Spencer and Veronica talk in the Hastings kitchen. Veronica tells Spencer that Melissa is in London starting her internship, and gives her a college catalogue to look at. She says that even though Spencer didn’t get into UPenn, there are other good schools out there. She assigns Spencer a private admissions councilor to help her out with choosing different schools. Emily talks with her dad about her college issues. Emily says that without swimming, she is average. Wayne tells her that there is nothing average about her, and that he will do whatever he can to help her. At school, Ella announces that colleges will be open to visits. After class, the girls talk about the possibility of A framing Hanna’s mom for the murder of Darren Wilden. After Ella is rude to the girls about staying in their seats after class, Aria notes that her mom has been acting strange. She wonders if A has moved on from Hanna’s mom to hers. In the hallway, Spencer, Aria and Emily discuss Spencer’s admission councilor. Aria mentions the phone number that Tippi sang, and they remember that it was in York County. Spencer looks through her college catalogue and finds Cicero College, a college in York County whose area code and prefix phone numbers match the one that Tippi sang. After school, Aria and Ella speak outside of the school. Ella tells her that she has decided not to go to Austria with Zack, and reveals that Mike is not comfortable with Ella leaving. When Ella is alone in her car, she is attacked by a swarm of bees planted by A. Aria gets a text from A saying it is “only a taste of my venom”. Ella is taken to the hospital, and Aria is even more adamant that Ella goes to Austria. While working at the Brew, Emily talks with Brendon, Spencer’s private admissions councilor. While they wait for Spencer, Emily and Brendon discuss schools. Ashley meets with Veronica to discuss Wilden. She tells her that she wants to tell her side of the story to Veronica. Veronica says that she will check with a contact at Rosewood PD without even asking if Ashley is guilty. Spencer arrives at the Brew and sits with Emily and Brendon. She tells Brendon that she wants to visit Cicero. Emily decides to join her and Brendon. Aria talks to Mike at her house about Ella going to Europe. They begin to fight and Mike says that Aria only wants her gone so that she can get back with Ezra. Aria pushes Mike in response and runs off. At the Marin household, Ashley gets a call from Rosewood PD. Hanna eavesdrops and hears that Ashley needs to meet Veronica at the police department the next day. Hanna calls Aria and tells her that Ashley’s muddy shoes are gone and that her closet is locked. Emily speaks to her dad before leaving with Spencer for Cicero. Her dad gives her money for Emily to enjoy herself. Aria visits Byron and asks him to tell Ella to go to Austria. When Byron refuses, saying that Ella can make her own decisions, Aria tears up and begins to plead with him. Hanna unlocks her mom’s closet and discovers a gun hidden in a bag. At Cicero College, Spencer and Emily talk with Brendon. While Emily asks him about sororities, Spencer decides to talk to a student there about the phone number. Hanna calls Spencer to tell her about the gun, but Spencer brushes her off and Hanna doesn’t get to tell her. Meanwhile, Spencer talks to the student about the number. The guy says that he doesn’t know who the number belongs to since it is unlisted, but says that it probably on Greek Row, a street on campus. Byron tells Ella that he’s spoken to Mike and that it is time for Ella to enjoy herself. Since they have always wanted to go to Europe and Ella has always done things for everyone else, Byron tells her to take the opportunity and go and that he will be fine with Aria and Mike. That night, Spencer and Emily meet up and head to Greek Row, where a party is going on at a sorority that Emily insists on visiting. She admits that the real reason she is at Cicero is to visit the Sorority Sisters to ask about the possibility to a scholarship. Spencer says that it makes sense because she thinks that Emily was flirting with Brendon to get what she wants, and that she conveniently didn’t mention that she was gay. Emily retorts that Spencer has done the same thing to get on the decathlon team and that she has a safety net of money to fall back on. Before the fight progress, they are greeted by the Sorority Sisters. Hanna puts the gun into her bag and decides to bring it to Cicero to show Spencer and Emily and to dump it. She is almost caught by her mom but her mom lets her go, not knowing what she is going to do. At the party, Emily speaks with a member of the sorority about how to apply. She notices a strange paddle and mask and asks the member about it. The member replies that it belonged to Mrs. Grunwald, the sorority’s house mother who had gotten fired years ago. She says that nothing could get past her and that she knew when girls snuck out before they even got the idea of it themselves. Spencer goes around the party showing Ali’s picture to people, asking if anyone recognizes her. She notices Brendon approaching Emily and flirting with her, but goes on asking people if they recognize Ali. Hanna shows up at the party with the gun in her bag and shows Spencer, telling her that she wants to hide it so that if the police question her dad, he will truthfully not know where it is. Spencer tells her to wait there while she goes to look for Emily. Spencer goes upstairs and into the hallways, looking for Emily. Instead of finding Emily, she finds a secret door to a hidden room built into the wall. It is empty except for a disconnected phone and a radio. She uses the phone to call Aria, proving that it is indeed the phone that Ali had been calling the summer she went missing. While on the phone with Aria, Spencer notices scratch marks in the room. Hanna decides not to wait any longer and leaves the party, heading for the woods. When Emily sees her leave, she follows her, but is stopped by Brendon. Emily tells him that she has a girlfriend and isn’t interested, and Brendon looks disappointed. In the woods, Hanna begins to bury the gun but is suddenly surrounded by police officers. She is put in handcuffs and is hauled away, while Spencer and Emily look on. They get a text from 'A', which suggests that A called the police on Hanna. In the final shot, 'A' pours honey into some tea and takes out a dusty photo. A wipes away the dust and we see a picture of Carla Grunwald, the house mother of the sorority. Notes * Hanna finds a gun in Ashley's closet and later tries to bury it, but she ends up getting arrested. * The number leads the Spencer and Emily to a sorority house. Which Spencer ends up finding the phone to the number in a hidden room. * Carla Grunwald, who will be a recurring character on Ravenswood, was the sorority mother at the house, but assumingly got fired. * Ella was attacked by a swarm of bees in her car. Because of that Aria convinced her dad of telling his ex-wife to move to Austria for a couple of months. *This episode marks the first appearance of Mike Montgomery since the season 2 episode, Father Knows Best. Title and Background *The title sounds like our Liars might be visiting colleges or even college (fraternity) parties. *This episode could allude to the night the Liars were at the fraternity party. *It could also allude to the college parties that were held in secret. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Guest Cast *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald (in picture) *Mark Schroder as Brandon McGowan Trivia * The episode was originally titled "Omega Sigma Die", but was retitled to "Gamma Zeta Die". * The table read was on April 22, 2013. * Filming for this episode began on April 23, 2013 and ended on May 1, 2013. * The name of the Frat house they're going to is ΓΖΧ, which means Gamma Zeta Chi. * Carla Grunwald will also be a character on the spinoff Ravenswood and is portrayed by Meg Foster * Spencer (Troian Bellisario ) mentions HBO's Game of Thrones Quotes Gallery PLLS04E05-01.jpg PLLS04E05-02.jpg PLLS04E05-03.jpg PLLS04E05-04.jpg PLLS04E05-05.jpg PLLS04E05-06.jpg PLLS04E05-07.jpg PLLS04E05-08.jpg PLLS04E05-09.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-17h30m07s6-2-.jpg ashley-and-veronica-hastings.jpg images 46546.jpg hanna-marin-gamma-zeta-die-clip.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:The Liars